The Love That I'm Not Used To
by wendyqren
Summary: The continuation of "As Long As You're Happy". How are Shinichi and Shiho coping with their newly found love? Though it seems like Shiho has a little difficulty to be in a lovely relationship, especially with such a young and handsome detective. Warm and fuzzy, heart-fluttering love stories await!
1. Chapter 1: Shinichi-kun and Shiho-chan

Hi everybody!

I'm back with a new story :D First of all, thank you so much for the many loooveeess...that you give for As Long As You're Happy! I hope this story won't disappoint you and I'll work even harder to bring move warm and lovely stories for beloved couple here, heehee...So please enjoy the new chapter and I'll update more very soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used in the story. All copyrights owned by Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SHINICHI-KUN AND SHIHO-CHAN**

**Kudou Shinichi**

"Meow...meow..."

_Ugh, must be that little kitten again! So noisy that it wakes me up for the past four days without fail!_

"Meowwww...meowww...MEOWWW..."

_That's it_, I thought. Grunting, I dragged myself out of the strangely ultra comfortable bed. Strange because it only gets THAT comfortable in the morning, especially during this chilling weather. Ah, autumn must be just around the corner.

Half-asleep, I dragged the curtains open. A bright, gleaming golden streaks of sunny Sunday morning sneaked through the glass window. Focusing my sight, I looked for the problematic cat that was supposed to be sitting on the wall partition which separates Agasa Hakase's and my house.

Except that there was more than a cat which caught my eyesight...

"Good kitty, cute kitty... You must be very hungry, yeah? Seems like you have just recently entered the area, don't think I've seen you before," she said, while stroking the orange kitten that is now busy slurping a bowl of milk. I smiled. Now that it's bright, I could clearly see what a beauty my partner in crime is.

Though it seems that the beauty doesn't dampen her Woman in Black sense. Within 10 seconds, she noticed that I was watching her intently, smiling like an idiot. I waved at her. To my astonishment, she looked at me with her usual cold expression. Though I was sure she almost casted her rare smile at that split second.

I went back to my bed, planning to catch a few more minutes of sleep, when a message came into my phone.

_Haibara Ai: Breakfast?_

Ah, I have yet to change her contact name. I should do it soonest. _OK, _I replied. Quickly, I jumped out of the bed, washed myself up, and made my way to Hakase's house. He finally fixed that bloody front door.

There she was. In her pajamas, wearing her gorgeous brunette hair. I invited myself to the dining table where she laid food for the both of us.

"Is Hakase not joining?" I asked.

"Nope. He went out real early. Which is why I asked if you want breakfast as I've made food for two," she said, cold as usual. I felt a slight pang of disappointment when I heard that. Although I know it's too much to hope that she is specially preparing breakfast the next morning after I confessed my love to her.

"I've been thinking... Now that we are both back to our adult state, can I perhaps...start calling you...Shiho-chan?"

She choked on her fish upon hearing _Shiho-chan_. I quickly passed her some serviettes and a glass of water.

"Where did that come from?!" she blurted out as soon as she came back to her senses. I was getting a little confused there.

"Well, aren't you..." I felt a little heat on my cheeks,"...my girlfriend?"

She looked at me, her cheeks turned red. She then looked at her rice bowl to hide her shy smile and red face. I smirked and lifted her face up.

"What did I tell you last night? Don't look away. I want to see you. Everything about you, I want to see..."

"Oh, please stop. Don't remind me, it's too embarrassing!" she said, her shy smile turned into a giggle.

I pressed on, "So? I'll take it as a yes then. Shiho-chan for me and…Shinichi-kun for you."

Sighing, she looked at me, "Whatever you want to do…"

"Say my name then…"

"Eh?"

_"Shiho-chan!"_

Her cheeks turned red again. "Hai, hai, _Shinichi-kun!_"

My heart ballooned with happiness upon hearing my name said with that sweet voice. She giggled and shook her head over my idiotic response.

"Oh by the way, " I continued as she walked into the kitchen with the empty bowls, "are you free this Friday?"

"Ummm…should be. Why is there something going on?"

"Uh no…It's the day after my entrance examination. Was just wondering if…you know…you want to go out with me? Let's watch a movie, get some food, or something?"

Silence. I wondered if she heard me right…

"Shiho-chan?"

"Mo…movie and fo…food, you said?"

"Yeah, I mean I really want to celebrate the end of entrance exam misery with you," I continued while walking up to her. I saw her blushing, and I thought of teasing her even further.

"And…you know…it will be our first date."

"Da...date? Chotto mate, Shinichi-k…"

I cut her sentence by giving a peck on her lips.

"Alright, see you on Friday then. Ja ne, _Shiho-chan!_" I said as I made my way out of the house, leaving her completely flustered.

Seems like I would have a lot of fun with this brunette girl of mine…

* * *

Naughty, naughty Shinichi! :P What do you think of this first chapter? Please give me your generous review :) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: That Spring, The Love Blooms

Hi every one!

I'm back with a new chapter! The first date is here, what's going to happen with our newly minted couple? Sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THAT SPRING, THE LOVE BLOOMS**

**Miyano Shiho**

Let me get this straight.

Kudou Shinichi was my first boyfriend. The last time I'd been loved was when Akemi-neechan was still alive, and that was two years ago. For the past two years, I could only watch Shinichi from afar, constantly feeling small and jealous when he was with Ran-san. From the look of it, Shinichi really knew how to treat his girl as though she was the prettiest in the world.

Which, let me tell you, I wasn't not comfortable with it.

Imagine living half your life being scared, and then suddenly you were free, with a bonus of a handsome and lovely boyfriend who didn't hesitate in acting aggressively towards you. Weird, right? It's something that I was totally not used to, being in a lovey-dovey relationship. If Akemi-neechan was alive, I would have flooded her with questions on how she managed her relationship with Akai-san.

Though, lying about not purposely preparing breakfast for him while in fact I woke up at dawn to get it done may not be a good idea after all. I could sense a disappointment in him when I said it was an extra portion of breakfast because Agasa-hakase didn't eat.

Urgh, I thought getting together with him would be the best thing in the world! Who knew it made me restless and sleepless. Since that Saturday night, I hadn't been able to sleep well, thinking what I should do to show him that I loved him. More than he loved me.

Sigh…

* * *

**Friday, the first date...**

"Nope. This is not good, too. Nope, I look fat in this. Nope, black will only remind him of the Black Organisation…"

I've been ransacking my wardrobe for at least fifteen minutes now. More than ten clothes were thrown lifelessly on my bed. I searched online on first date outfit, and it seems like girls must appear with something that they look cute in.

The thing is, I didn't have such cute outfit. No scientists in their right mind would buy a tank-top and miniskirt, thinking that they would have a date at the end of the week. Never happened.

Eventually, I settled with a white cotton dress and bright orange jacket. It's the first day of spring, after all. I could appear brighter than I usually was, hoping that nobody would make a fuss out of it…

"You look very bright and pretty, Ai-kun! Date night with Shinichi?"

Ah, of course. When I said "nobody", that excluded this busybody old grandfather. I forced a smile and dry laughter.

"Ahaha…yes Hakase. I'll be late today, please don't wait up. I have the house key, too."

"Yes, of course, stay as late as you want. After all you are with Shinichi, not some other guys. It's easy to punish him if anything ever happens to you…"

It's scary how he said all those with a smile on his face…

Shinichi picked me up exactly at 3 pm, as promised. He looked handsome, as usual, in black T-Shirt and jeans, coupled with his favourite blue jacket. It seemed like he passed his driving test, as he was driving his dad's car that had been staying at the garage for the past few years.

"Where are we going by the way? Amusement park? Mall?" I asked when he began to drive off. He snorted, to my big surprise.

"Amusement park? Mall? That's boring, my dear. Just sit tight and you will know when we reach the place."

"Oh sure then, Mr Mysterious Detective. I hate it when you act all mysterious like this," I said, scowling at him. He let out a short laughter that I love, while ruffling my locks.

We basically talked about everything under the sun during the drive. During his Conan days, Shinichi was always playful and funny, but I've never heard him cracked so many jokes in less than an hour. When he finally parked his car, a smile formed on my face.

"Seems familiar?" Shinichi said, with a satisfied smile in his face. I remembered his question that Saturday night, when we walked back from Teitan Primary School home.

"_So, when was the first time you realized that you were in love in me? Like, when you finally told yourself that you fell in love with me?" _

"_Tsk. How can you ask a girl that kind of question? That's rude!"_

"_Just tell me…Ah, you wanted me to guess? Hmm…let's see, when I saved you from that exploding bus?"_

"_Booo…wrong. You don't have to guess. I'll tell you. It was at Sumida Aquarium, when we had excursion together with the other 1-B kids…"_

"_Really? On such a normal day? That's surprising. I thought it would be on a day that I acted like your hero or something…"_

"_Well, yeah, keep wishing…"_

And so, Mr Mysterious Detective brought me to the first place that I fell in love with him. On such a normal day. If only he knew that his "normal" self was the one that I loved most…

Seems like this first date would be more enjoyable than I expected it to be. All smile, I followed Shinichi in the ticket queue.

"Ah re? Shinichi?"

Both Shinichi and I turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a girl. _The girl._

Oh dear...

* * *

So who's "the girl" that made Shiho all nervous? Thanks for all your reviews, and keep 'em coming for this chapter too!


End file.
